Wheel clamp devices are in common use today for dealing with improperly parked vehicles, parking violation issues and/or other vehicle related violation issues, such as for example failure to pay car payments. Wheel clamp devices are typically attached to the wheel of a parked vehicle by a wheel clamp operative, so as to prevent the owner of the vehicle from driving the vehicle away or moving the vehicle.
At the same time as deploying the wheel clamp device on the improperly parked vehicle, the wheel clamp operative will usually display a notice in the window of the vehicle informing the owner that the vehicle is improperly parked and that the wheel clamp device will remain on the vehicle until such a time as applicable fees are paid. When the owner of the vehicle has contacted the appropriate authorities and paid the requisite fees, the wheel clamp operative is instructed to return to the vehicle to remove the wheel clamp device, after which the owner of the vehicle is free to move the vehicle.
One problem with existing wheel clamp devices is that, in order to be effective in preventing movement of the vehicle as well as strong and secure enough to prevent unauthorized removal of the wheel clamp device (by means of force or otherwise), the wheel clamp devices tend to be bulky and heavy. Furthermore, the complexity of many wheel clamp devices makes successful and secure deployment difficult to achieve for an inexperienced wheel clamp operative. In other instances, the wheel clamp operative can be forced to work in the flow of oncoming traffic in the event of deploying a wheel clamp device on a vehicle that is parked flush to an obstacle on one side of the vehicle, such as for example a curb. In still other instances, wheel clamp devices can be ineffective against large-wheeled vehicles such as trucks and buses.
It would be advantageous if violation enforcement systems could be improved.